1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector socket, and more particularly to an electronic connector socket that has an RJ-45 socket and at least one USB socket.
2. Description of Related Art
RJ-45 plugs and USB plugs are widely used with computers for transmission of data. A computer needs at least one electronic connector socket with an RJ-45 socket and a USB socket.
With reference to FIGS. 16 and 17, a conventional electronic connector socket comprises a socket chassis (60), an RJ-45 socket module (63), a USB socket module (64) and a housing (70).
The socket chassis (60) has an open rear end, an upper RJ-45 socket (61), and a lower slot (62).
The RJ-45 socket module (63) has a base, a circuit board, multiple resilient contacts and multiple filters. The circuit board is mounted on the base, and the base and circuit board are mounted in the open rear end of the socket chassis (60). The resilient contacts are connected to the circuit board and extend into the upper RJ-45 socket (61). The filters are mounted on the circuit board.
The USB module (64) is mounted in the lower slot (62) in the socket chassis (60).
The housing (70) is mounted on and covers the socket chassis (60).
Mass-producing conventional electronic connectors requires that manufacturers manufacture or procure the USB module (64) separately and mount the USB module (64) in the socket chassis (60). Separately manufacturing or procuring and mounting USB modules (64) make the connectors more expensive. The manufacturers have less profit from making the connectors.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.